This invention relates to hinges and particularly hinges for use in mounting doors within door frames.
With the mass production of many items for the building trade such as doors and door frames, there is a requirement for a two-piece hinge, one part of which can be secured in the factory to the door and the remaining part of which can be secured in the factory to the frame and which will allow the speedy uniting of the two parts in order to mount the door on the frame at the building site.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hinge which can be used in the manner described above.